Magnetic media are widely used in various applications, particularly in the computer industry for data/information storage and retrieval applications, typically in disk form, and efforts are continually made with the aim of increasing the areal recording density, i.e., bit density of the magnetic media. Conventional thin-film type magnetic media, wherein a fine-grained polycrystalline magnetic alloy layer serves as the active recording layer, are generally classified as “longitudinal” or “perpendicular”, depending upon the orientation of the magnetic domains of the grains of magnetic material.
Perpendicular recording media have been found to be superior to longitudinal media in achieving very high bit densities without experiencing the thermal stability limit associated with the latter. In perpendicular magnetic recording media, residual magnetization is formed in a direction (“easy axis”) perpendicular to the surface of the magnetic medium, typically a layer of a magnetic material on a suitable substrate. Very high to ultra-high linear recording densities are obtainable by utilizing a “single-pole” magnetic transducer or “head” with such perpendicular magnetic media.
At present, efficient, high bit density recording utilizing a perpendicular magnetic medium requires interposition of a relatively thick (as compared with the magnetic recording layer), magnetically “soft” underlayer (“SUL”), i.e., a magnetic layer having a relatively low coercivity below about 1 kOe, such as of a NiFe alloy (Permalloy), between a non-magnetic substrate, e.g., of glass, aluminum (Al) or an Al-based alloy, and a magnetically “hard” recording layer having relatively high coercivity, typically about 3-8 kOe, e.g., of a cobalt-based alloy (e.g., a Co—Cr alloy such as CoCrPtB) having perpendicular anisotropy. The magnetically soft underlayer serves to guide magnetic flux emanating from the head through the magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer.
A typical conventional perpendicular recording system 10 with a perpendicularly oriented magnetic medium 1 and a magnetic transducer head 9 is schematically illustrated in cross-section in FIG. 1, wherein reference numeral 2 indicates a non-magnetic substrate, reference numeral 3 indicates an optional adhesion layer, reference numeral 4 indicates a relatively thick magnetically soft underlayer (SUL), reference numeral 5 indicates an interlayer stack comprising at least one non-magnetic interlayer, sometimes referred to as an “intermediate” layer, and reference numeral 6 indicates at least one relatively thin magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer with its magnetic easy axis perpendicular to the film plane. Interlayer stack 5 commonly includes at least one interlayer 5B of a hcp material adjacent the magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer 6 and an optional seed layer 5A adjacent the magnetically soft underlayer (SUL) 4, typically comprising at least one of an amorphous material and an fcc material.
Still referring to FIG. 1, reference numerals 9M and 9A, respectively, indicate the main (writing) and auxiliary poles of the magnetic transducer head 9. The relatively thin interlayer 5, comprised of one or more layers of non-magnetic materials, serves to (1) prevent magnetic interaction between the magnetically soft underlayer 4 and the at least one magnetically hard recording layer 6; and (2) promote desired microstructural and magnetic properties of the at least one magnetically hard recording layer 6.
As shown by the arrows in the figure indicating the path of the magnetic flux φ, flux φ emanates from the main writing pole 9M of magnetic transducer head 9, enters and passes through the at least one vertically oriented, magnetically hard recording layer 6 in the region below main pole 9M, enters and travels within soft magnetic underlayer (SUL) 4 for a distance, and then exits therefrom and passes through the at least one perpendicular hard magnetic recording layer 6 in the region below auxiliary pole 9A of transducer head 9. The relative direction of movement of perpendicular magnetic medium 21 past transducer head 9 is indicated in the figure by the arrow in the figure.
Completing the layer stack of medium 1 is a protective overcoat layer 7, such as of a diamond-like carbon (DLC), formed over magnetically hard layer 6, and a lubricant topcoat layer 8, such as of a perfluoropolyether (PFPE) material, formed over protective overcoat layer 7.
Substrate 2 is typically disk-shaped and comprised of a non-magnetic metal or alloy, e.g., Al or an Al-based alloy, such as Al—Mg having a Ni—P plating layer on the deposition surface thereof, or alternatively, substrate 2 is comprised of a suitable glass, ceramic, glass-ceramic, polymeric material, or a composite or laminate of these materials. Optional adhesion layer 3, if present on substrate surface 2, typically comprises a less than about 200 Å thick layer of a metal or a metal alloy material such as Ti, a Ti-based alloy, Ta, a Ta-based alloy, Cr, or a Cr-based alloy. The relatively thick soft magnetic underlayer 4 is typically comprised of a thick (500 Å or greater) layer of a soft magnetic material such as Ni, Co, Fe, an Fe-containing alloy such as NiFe (Permalloy), FeN, FeSiAl, FeSiAlN, a Co-containing alloy such as CoZr, CoZrCr, CoZrNb, or a Co—Fe-containing alloy such as CoFeZrNb, CoFe, FeCoB, and FeCoC. Relatively thin interlayer stack 5 typically comprises an about 50 to about 300 Å thick layer or layers of non-magnetic material(s). Interlayer stack 5 includes at least one interlayer 5A of a hcp material, such as Ru, TiCr, Ru/CoCr37Pt6, RuCr/CoCrPt, etc., adjacent the magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer 6. When present, seed layer 5B adjacent the magnetically soft underlayer (SUL) 4 may typically include a less than about 100 Å thick layer of an fcc material, such as an alloy of Cu, Ag, Pt, or Au, or an amorphous or fine-grained material, such as Ta, TaW, CrTa, Ti, TiN, TiW, or TiCr. The at least one magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer 6 is typically comprised of an about 10 to about 25 nm thick layer(s) of Co-based alloy(s) including one or more elements selected from the group consisting of Cr, Fe, Ta, Ni, Mo, Pt, W, Cr, Ru, Ti, Si, O, V, Nb, Ge, B, and Pd. Alternatively, the magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer 6 may be comprised of a stacked multilayer structure, such as magnetically coupled continuous and discontinuous magnetic layers. When the latter layer comprises a granular magnetic layer, the multilayer structure is termed a “coupled granular-continuous” or “CGC” structure.
As indicated above, the principal role of the SUL 4 in currently available perpendicular magnetic recording media is to enhance the strength of the perpendicular component of the writing field of the main pole of the write head. In order to achieve good writability, and therefore good recording performance, the SUL of current perpendicular media typically must be at least about 500 Å thick in order to afford full utilization of its field enhancing effect via perfect imaging of the main pole writing field. However, use of such thick SUL thicknesses incurs a number of disadvantages, including reduced manufacturing throughput necessitated by the lengthy interval required for deposition of the thick SUL, increased frequency of defects, and increased manufacturing cost. In addition, the thick SUL may induce domain wall spike noise in the event it is not adequately magnetically decoupled from the recording layer(s) or aligned therewith. Further in addition, it is generally observed that the thicker the SUL, the wider the data track erase band, thereby limiting the track/in. (“tpi”) capability of the media in high areal recording density applications.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a clear need for improved perpendicular media with thinner SUL's than are currently available, which media still provide good recording performance associated with perpendicular magnetic recording media. In addition, there exists a clear need for improved magnetic recording systems comprising perpendicular media with thin SUL's.